Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch that, for example, is disposed on a production line at a factory to detect the arrival at a designated position of an object to be processed.
Related Art
Factories have been using a lot of limit switches for their production lines. Such limit switches are used to detect that an object to be processed has been conveyed to a predetermined position for processing and automatically activate a processing machine.
A known example of such limit switches is one arranged such that a rotary lever and a rotary shaft connected with the rotary lever are rotated by an external force, that that rotation drives a cam provided for the rotary shaft to push a plunger (displacement member) to displace it, and that the displacement of the plunger turns a switch module on and off, the cam and the plunger each being made of a metal material.